


Baby Virgil (Sanders Sides)

by ChelleBug



Series: Baby Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBug/pseuds/ChelleBug
Summary: When Virgil accidentally drinks a potion that turns him into a baby, the sides have to figure out how to turn him back into his real self.





	1. Prologue

Virgil walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a water bottle and went over to the counter. He placed his drink down and took off the lid. He turned around and leaned against the counter. He took out his phone and went through his Tumblr. He picked up his drink and took a sip. He stopped.

_'This isn't what water tastes like...'_ Virgil thought. He looked at what he was drinking. It was a pink liquid. Virgil gasped and dropped it. The liquid poured out all over the floor and Virgil's vision became hazy. _'I don't feel too good...'_

Virgil's eyes closed and he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

Patton was walking down the hall when he heard Roman yelling at Logan. Logan wasn't really yelling back, so maybe he was annoyed. Patton walked to the kitchen entrance.

"What happened?" Patton asked. Roman pointed down at something. Patton looked down and gasped. "A baby!?"

"It's Virg-" Roman got cut off by Patton pushing the both of them out the way. He kneeled down and cooed at Virgil.

"Well, aren't you a cutie, yes you are." Patton booped Virgil on the nose. Virgil giggled. "Anyways, what happened to Virgil?"

"It was Logan's doing!" Roman yelled and glared at Logan. Logan just crossed his arms.

"It was an accident," Logan said.

"He left one of his potions out and Virgil accidentally drank it," Roman explained. "Which would explain why there's a pink liquid everywhere."

"I also must've done the experiment wrong..." Logan muttered.

"That's all you care about!? Virgil is stuck like this!"

"No, he isn't. There's a way to reverse the effect. I just need a little time to figure it out."

"Alright, Logan. You figure things out, I'm going to find this little cutie some clothes that fit him." Patton picked up Virgil in his hoodie that was now too big for him. "Roman, you tell Deceit, Honesty, Remy, Emile, Rebel and Remus what's going on."

"Why my brother?" Roman asked.

"Because." Patton shrugged and looked at Logan. "I believe you can do it, Logan."

Patton smiled at him and sunk down. Logan's face grew warm.

"Are you okay, nerd?" Roman asked.

"I'm FiNe!" Logan's voice cracked. He coughed and walked away.

"Right..."

~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was gathered in the common room, waiting for Patton to show up. Logan was reading a book about potions. Then Patton rose up with a baby Virgil wearing a cat hoodie and ripped jeans. He had eyeshadow on, but it looked a bit messy. Virgil was giving Patton a look of displeasure.

"What? I don't do eyeshadow, especially when it's under your eyes..." Patton muttered to him and gave him an awkward smile. Virgil just glared at him and noticed the others. Emile and Honesty were trying hard not to squeal.

"Why is there a baby here?" Emile asked and stood up. He walked over to Patton and the mysterious baby. Honesty joined him.

"It's Virgil." Patton smiled.

"What? What happened to him?" Honesty asked.

"He accidentally drank a potion."

Everyone looked at Logan. Logan just kept reading, but he felt the eyes of everyone burn his skin, especially Roman's.

"Alright, is there a way to turn him back?" Remy asked and stood up.

"Of course, that's why Logan is reading," Patton said.

Then Remus, Deceit, and Rebel stood up and walked over.

"Oh, wow... he's adorable," Remus said and Virgil hissed at the three of them. "Oh, still feisty I see."

Patton backed away from the three of them, unsure whether he could trust them around Virgil.

"What? It's not like we'll hurt him..." Rebel said. Deceit looked at him, Rebel glared at Deceit. Deceit stayed silent.

"I still don't trust you guys around Virgil," Patton said. "You three will not be around Virgil, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes..." The three muttered.

"Good, now Roman... I need you to look after Virgil for a while. I have to do something." Patton looked over at Roman. Then Virgil sunk down out of Patton's arms. "What the-!?"

Virgil rose up on the couch next to Logan.

"LoLo!" Virgil yelled and pointed to Logan. Logan looked at Virgil, surprisingly.

"You want Logan to look after you?" Patton asked. Virgil nodded. "Logan?"

"I... guess I have time." Logan flushed.

"Alright, I guess that's fine. Don't let him out of your sight."

"I won't."

"Good."


	3. Chapter Two

Logan carried Virgil to his own room. He set Virgil down on the floor and walked over to his desk. He sat down in the chair and looked at Virgil. Virgil was looking back at him. Logan sighed and summoned blocks and a rattle. Virgil stared at them. He picked up the rattle and chewed on it. Logan deadpanned.

"That's not what you do with a rattle, Virgil," Logan said. Virgil looked at Logan and spit the rattle out. He crawled over to Logan and made grabby hands up at him. "Hm? You... want me to pick you up?"

Virgil nodded and Logan carefully picked Virgil up. Logan set him down in his lap. Virgil could see his computer on his desk as well as something else.

"Dada!" Virgil yelled and pointed to a picture of Patton.

"Yes, that's your dada." Logan softly smiled. Virgil looked at Logan with wide, shining, eyes.

"Do LoLo love Dada?" Virgil tilted his head. Logan blushed a deep red.

"N-no, of course n-not..." Logan frowned, making Virgil also frown.

"Ye, LoLo do." Virgil put his tiny hand on Logan's. Logan stared at him.

"I do love him... but I know he doesn't love me back," Logan said. Virgil shook his head.

"Falptehood."

Logan looked at him. "I've made so many mistakes. I know he will never love me because I keep on making the same mistake... I've made fun of him so many times. I call him mean things. I argue with him a lot, and I-"

Virgil had had enough. He put his hands up to Logan's cheeks and Virgil pulled his face closer.

"Confeth."

~~~~~

Patton was reading a recipe on his tablet when Logan walked into the room. Patton looked up.

"Logan, what are you doing here? Where's Virgil?" Patton questioned.

"He's right there." Logan gestured behind him where a baby Virgil was sitting.

"Oh, then what's up?" Patton asked.

"Um... I need to talk to you about something." Logan blushed red.

"Alright then, what is it?"

"I... I love you."

Patton looked shocked but then smiled softly.

"Where did that come from?" Patton asked.

"Him." Logan gestured to Virgil again. Patton stood up and hugged Logan.

"I love you too," Patton whispered.

Virgil watched and blurted something. "Do thith mean I have two Dada'th?"

Patton and Logan blushed.

"N-now, kiddo... we're not m-married yet. We're trying to take things s-slowly at the moment." Patton stuttered.

Virgil looked confused and then Roman appeared.

"Greetings, Padre and Nerd!" Roman said and looked down. "And hello to you, emo nightmare."

Virgil looked up at Roman and made grabby hands up to him.

"Um... what is he doing?" Roman asked.

"He wants to be picked up," Logan said.

"Ah." Roman then picked Virgil up. "Hm? Your eyeshadow seems messed up."

"I... tried to do it. He seems to love his eyeshadow." Patton said.

"I'll fix it up, don't worry," Roman smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Padre," Roman said and carried Virgil to his room.


	4. Chapter Three

Roman put Virgil down on the floor. He went into his bathroom and searched for eyeshadow. He found some and went to where Virgil was. Virgil was looking at how big the room was.

"What? Did you expect something small like the other rooms?" Roman asked. Virgil nodded. "That's not like me, now is it, Hot Topic? Close your eyes."

Virgil closed his eyes and Roman kneeled down. He wiped off the messy eyeshadow with a tissue and replaced it with new eyeshadow, this time it was perfect.

"There you are, emo nightmare," Roman said. "Now, what would you like to do?"

"Muic!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Music?" Roman asked. Virgil nodded. "Alright, let me get my nano."

Virgil waited for Roman to get his nano. Virgil crawled around the room, looking at stuff. Roman had a sword collection out in the open.

Bad idea.

Virgil looked at the swords. There was a voice telling him to put his finger on one of them. The voice sounded familiar, but Virgil couldn't place it. He crawled towards the swords and put his index finger on the blade.

He cut himself.

Virgil looked at his finger with tears in his eyes. He cried and shouted.

Roman walked back into the room and saw Virgil by the swords.

"Ah, oh no..." Roman walked over and kneeled down. "Let me see."

Virgil reluctantly showed Roman his finger. Roman summoned bandages and gently held Virgil's hand.

"It's okay, Virgil. Just breathe. It'll be over soon." Roman tried to calm him down. It seemed to be working and Roman managed to wrap bandages around Virgil's finger. "There you go, is that better?"

"Kissy!" Virgil said and lifted his finger up. Roman's eyes widened and then he smiled.

"Alright, anything for you, emo nightmare..." Roman said and kissed Virgil's finger. Virgil smiled, making Roman softly smile. Then Virgil yawned. "Is it time for someone's nappy time?"

Virgil glared at him, making Roman laugh.

"Alright, I'll keep watch over you. You can sleep in my bed." Roman said and picked Virgil up. He put Virgil down in the middle of the bed. "The bed is all yours."

Virgil lied down on the bed. Roman grabbed a chair and pulled it over. He sat down and watched as Virgil slept.


	5. Chapter Four

Virgil was sitting on the floor, Roman watching him. Virgil was stacking blocks up and then Remus walked into the room.

"Hello, brother," Remus smirked.

"Remus, this is the light side, what are you doing here?" Roman asked. Virgil watched him closely, then grabbed a block and threw it at Remus. It hit his forehead.

"Ow! You brat!" Remus yelled and his hand glowed green. Roman got up and pulled his hand back.

"Don't! Don't you dare hurt him or I swear..." Roman glared at him. He looked over at Virgil to see he had disappeared. Roman gasped and let go of Remus' arm. "Where did he go!?"

"Beats me..." Remus shrugged.

"Remus, you don't happen to be the one who told Virgil to cut himself, do you?" Roman asked.

"Oh, look at the time. I gotta go, see you later, loser." Remus waved and sunk down.

Roman sighed frustratingly and searched for where Virgil could've gone.

~~~~~

Virgil rose up and found himself in a very familiar room.

Deceit's room.

It was the same as Virgil thought. Black and grey with yellow accents.

Virgil heard laughing upstairs. Then heard footsteps. Virgil crawled to behind the couch. He watched as a shirtless Deceit walked downstairs. He still had his gloves on for some reason. Virgil looked up at Deceit as he passed by the couch.

"DeeDee!" Virgil called to him. Deceit stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. He looked down and saw baby Virgil. Deceit jumped and took a step back. Then he looked down at his shirtless self.

"Ah, Virgil... what are you doing here?" Deceit whispered. Virgil wondered why he was whispering. He tilted his head at him. "N-nevermind... you need to get out before he sees you."

"Who sees who?" A voice asked as Honesty walked downstairs. "Who are you whispering to-? BABY VIRGIL!?"

Honesty was also shirtless, which gave the impression to Virgil that they were doing something upstairs. Virgil looked at Deceit.

"W-we were just cuddling, I swear." Deceit stuttered.

"He's telling the truth, kiddo. Now, what are you doing here?" Rai picked Virgil up and tickled Virgil's neck. Virgil giggled, making Honesty smile.

"Remu, bad!" Virgil yelled.

"Remus? We know he's bad. He almost sabotaged Deceit and I's relationship..." Honesty muttered. Deceit wrapped his arm around Honesty's waist and kissed his cheek. Virgil tilted his head.

"Come on, let's get him back to Roman." Deceit said. Rai nodded. "But, first... we need our shirts."

"Yep!"

~~~~~

"Where is he? Where is he?" Roman asked himself. He checked inside the kitchen cabinets. Nothing.

"Looking for him?" Deceit asked. Roman looked behind him at Deceit and Honesty. He saw that Virgil was safe and sound.

"Virgil! Where have you been?" Roman asked and took Virgil out of Rai's arms.

"He summoned in my room."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know." Deceit shrugged.

"Virgil?"

"Remu, bad!" Virgil yelled.

"It's like he's saying, 'Remus is bad'. Or something along the lines." Honesty said.

"Yeah..." Deceit muttered.

"So, it was Remus who told you to cut yourself..." Roman muttered.

"Wait, what!?" Rai exclaimed.

"Long story..."


	6. Chapter Five

Roman was exhausted. He had to take out a band of dragonwitches and he was all scratched up from the fight.

He walked over to the couch and collapsed on it. He groaned loudly, catching the attention of Virgil. Virgil was playing with a rattle and looked over at Roman.

"Ro...?" Virgil muttered and crawled over. He made his way up the side of the couch and looked at Roman's feet. He pats Roman's ankle and made his way up to Roman's back. Roman looked up and behind him. He saw Virgil getting comfortable on Roman's back. Roman smiled a bit and relaxed.

Virgil layed there, silently purring. Roman was smiling uncontrollably. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~~~~~

Patton and Logan walked into the common room and Patton gasped. He almost squealed, but Logan covered his mouth.

"Sh, sh, sh... let them sleep, alright?" Logan said. Patton nodded. Logan removed his hand and Patton got out his phone, grinning widely. Logan rolled his eyes. "Send that pic to me when you're done."

"What, why?" Patton tilted his head.

"Blackmail." Logan smiled a bit.

"I swear... what am I going to do with you?" Patton shook his head.

"Marry me soon." Logan walked off. Patton turned to where he walked off in, surprised. Then he smiled.

"I love that man so much..." Patton muttered with hearts in his eyes.

**(Sorry it's short... at least it's cute.)**


	7. Chapter Six

Patton was sitting on the couch when he felt something crawling up his arm. He squeaked and looked at his arm.

He screamed.

He moved his arm and the spider flung off his arm and onto the couch. He scooted away from it and was on the edge of the couch.

Then Virgil popped up and got on the couch. He saw the spider and then pounced on it. Patton sighed in relief, but then Virgil grabbed the spider in his teeth and crawled towards Patton. Patton yelped and ran for dear life.

Virgil dropped the spider and was confused.

"Dada?" Virgil looked at the spider and flicked it with his hand. "Spida."

Logan and Roman ran into the room.

"Did Patton scream? Where is he?" Logan panicked.

"Are you okay, Virgil?" Roman asked.

"Dada!" Virgil pointed in the direction Patton went. They both sighed.

"I'll go find Patton," Logan said and walked off.

"I'll stay here then..." Roman muttered and went over to where Virgil was sitting. He sat down and leaned his head back. Virgil slowly crawled forward, making Roman look. Virgil stopped and looked at him. Roman smiled and patted his lap. Virgil smiled a bit and crawled onto Roman's lap. He circled around and got comfortable, then he layed down.

Roman calmly pet Virgil's head, making Virgil purr.

"Nice, Virgil... who's a good Virgil?" Roman stifled a laugh. Virgil turned and glared at him. "What? I know you're not a dog, but close enough, right?"

Virgil rolled his eyes and layed back down.


	8. Chapter Seven

Logan was reading a book when all of a sudden Virgil rose up next to him. Logan jumped and looked at Virgil.

"What are you doing, Virgil?" Logan asked. Virgil stared at him. "What is it?"

"Book!" Virgil looked at the book that Logan was holding.

"Yes, this is a book. What about it?"

Virgil crawled onto Logan's lap and sat down.

"Read!" Virgil said. Logan was confused because he pronounced it as 'red'. Then Logan understood.

"Oh! You mean read." Logan said. "Alright then, I'll read to you."

~~~~~

By the time Logan finished reading, Virgil was asleep. The nerd softly smiled and put his book to the side. He picked Virgil up and carried him to Patton's room. Logan knocked on the door and Patton opened it.

"Hey, Logie." Patton smiled and looked at Virgil.

"He fell asleep while I was reading to him," Logan said.

"Aw, how cute..." Patton took Virgil from Logan's arms. "I'll get him to bed."

"Patton?"

"Hm?"

"I love you..." Logan muttered and blushed deeply. Patton looked surprised but then smiled.

"I love you too." Patton smiled.


	9. Chapter 8: Sadness & Cookies

Patton was baking cookies. He was stirring the batter and was having a hard time. Logan walked into the room.

"Need help?" Logan asked Patton.

"N-No, I got this..." Patton tried to stir again, but Logan took the bowl from him. "H-Hey!"

"You obviously need help stirring it, let me help you." Logan started stirring it with ease. Patton looked at Logan and sighed. He went over to the table and sat down. Logan frowned and placed the bowl down. He sat down next to Patton. He gently grabbed Patton's hand and kissed the back of it. "What's wrong, love?"

"I just feel weak and pathetic and I can't help it..." Patton felt tears welling up in his eyes as his voice wavered. "I feel like everything I do is wrong."

"Patton, everything you do is your own way of doing things. You make all of us happy and yet we never return the favor... this time I want to return the favor by helping you and making you happy." Logan said. Patton felt the tears streaming down his face. His lips quivered as he smiled a bit.

"You're the best boyfriend ever..." Patton leaned over and hugged Logan. Logan returned it happily.

"Wath Dada thad?" A tiny voice asked. Logan and Patton looked down at the baby Virgil on the ground. Patton picked Virgil up.

"Not anymore." Patton hugged Virgil tightly. "I love you, my dark strange son..."

"I wuv you too, Dada." Virgil's voice was muffled in Patton's shirt as Patton was still hugging him.

"I should continue to bake the cookies," Logan said and stood up.

~~~~~

The oven beeped and Logan took the tray of cookies out of the oven with an oven mitt. He set it down and Patton walked over. He hugged Logan.

"Thank you so much, Logie," Patton said.

"You're welcome." Logan hugged back.

"Cookies?" Virgil asked. He was sitting in his high chair. Patton got a paper towel and placed a cookie on it. He placed it in front of Virgil.

"Patton, you can't give a baby a cookie..." Logan said.

"Why not? It won't hurt him." Patton said.

"Too much sugar will make him go crazy." Logan picked up the cookie.

"You're no fun..." Patton muttered. Logan just smiled and kissed Patton's forehead.

"I know."

Virgil was just watching with confusion in his expression. Patton looked at him.

"Don't worry about him, Virgil. When you're back to your normal self, you can eat all the cookies you want." Patton smiled. Virgil's eyes shimmered with excitement.


	10. Chapter 9: Tired

Logan was in his room, trying to find a cure for Virgil. He has read five books about potions, but he couldn't find the potion he accidentally made. He had one more book to look through.

It was midnight by the time he got to the last book. He opened it and started to read. He heard the door creak open and someone walking up to him.

"Logan? What are you doing up?" Patton asked. Logan didn't look up at him. He also didn't respond. "Logan?"

He heard light breathing coming from him, Patton took a closer look to find that Logan's eyes were closed. Patton sighed and softly smiled. He placed his hand on Logan's back and shook him a bit.

"Logan? It's time to go to bed." Patton said as Logan opened his eyes. Logan looked at the page he stopped on in the book.

"I love you," Logan whispered.

"What was that?"

Logan looked up at Patton. What surprised Patton was that Logan was smiling.

"Thank you!" Logan jumped out of his seat and hugged Patton. "I love you so much."

"I... love you too?" Patton was very confused about what was happening. "Why are you hugging me?"

"I found the page about the potion I accidentally created. The cure is on this page." Logan pointed to the potion he created and then pointed to the cure on the next page.

"So, if we get these ingredients... then we can cure Virgil?" Patton asked. Logan nodded. Patton hugged him and kissed him multiple times. "I love you!"

~~~~~

_'A cure for Virgil...? I can't let them get the ingredients for it...' _Someone thought and walked away from the door.


	11. Chapter 10: Blackmail

"A cure for Virgil?" Roman asked.

"Yes, a cure," Remus said. Deceit and Rebel were behind him.

"And? I would be more than happy to have normal Virgil back." Roman shrugged.

"Stop lying. You know it's not true." Deceit spoke up. "You like Virgil this way. You don't argue with him at all when he's like this."

"That's..." Roman looked at Deceit. "Well, it's true, but he has to return to his normal self."

"No, he doesn't. You can find those ingredients and hide them from the nerd." Remus looked at him. "Just think about it, brother... he can stay like this forever if you wanted, all you have to do is find the ingredients."

"...And if I don't?" Roman asked. Remus and the other two smirked.

"If you don't do it... then I'll tell everyone about your true identity."

Roman's eyes widened when Remus said that. He looked between the three of them. He thought about it for a moment.

"I... do like it when we're not fighting," Roman muttered and looked at Remus. Remus' patience was being tested for how long Roman was thinking for.

"So...? What do you say?" Remus asked. Roman knew his answer.

"I'll... do it." Roman sighed. Remus clapped his hands together.

"Great! The first ingredient is going to be Orange Ginger. We'll search for it tomorrow."

"Fine by me."

~~~~~

Remy and Emile were watching Virgil draw something. Emile was leaning his head on Remy's shoulder.

"Remy?" Emile spoke up.

"Yes?" Remy looked at him.

"When can we have kids of our own?" Emile asked. Remy blushed deeply.

"Um... when we're married and the leaders think we deserve one," Remy said.

"I think we do."

"I think you deserve everything the world has to offer." Remy then kissed Emile. Emile relaxed and kissed back. They pulled away.

"You flirt..." Emile muttered.

"And you're not? You're literally a therapist for _love advice_." Remy nuzzled Emile's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever."

"Emmy!" Virgil yelled. Emile and Remy looked over.

"What is it, Virgil?" Emile asked. Virgil showed Emile the drawing he made. It was a drawing of a very weird looking Roman. "Aw... I'm sure Roman will love it!"

"Really...?" Remy asked. Emile punched Remy's arm. "Ow...!"


	12. Chapter 11: Ingredients

Remus, Deceit, Rebel, and Roman was searching for the ingredients. He had a map where all the ingredients were.

_~Orange Ginger~_

"The first ingredient is Orange Ginger," Remus said. He looked over the bush. "It's right over there."

Roman looked at it. "I need to get that? How do I cut it off?"

"With these." Remus handed Roman a pair of sheers.

"Are you sure _these_ will cut _those_ off...?"

"Yes, now go."

Roman stood up and walked over to the Orange Ginger. He cut all of them off and placed them inside a bag. He walked back over with the bag in hand.

"What next?" He asked and plopped the bag down in front of Remus.

_~Snowy Tarragon~_

"It's so freezing up here..." Roman shivered as he cut all the Snowy Tarragon off.

"What'd you expect? For it to be warm? This is literally the top of a cold mountain and we're fetching some_ SNOWY_ Tarragon." Remus said, clearly annoyed.

"Calm down, jeez... don't get your leggings in a bunch..." Roman muttered.

"What was that about my leggings!? I'll have you know these are designer leggings."

"Really? Looks like a homeless person made them."

Cue the offended Dukey noises.

_~Storm Licorice~_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Roman kept saying as he tried to hold the Storm Licorice with both of his hands, but it just bounced everywhere, shocking him.

"I told you it would shock you, isn't that right, boys?" Remus asked Deceit and Rebel.

"Yep." They said.

_~Blue Blossom~_

Roman screamed as a dragonwitch was chasing him after he had stolen her Blue Blossoms. Remus, Deceit, and Rebel were just laughing the whole time, doing nothing to help him.

_~Sour Barberry~_

Roman swam up to the surface of the water after getting all the Sour Barberries.

"I got all of it!" Roman yelled to the others.

"Great! Now get over here before a shark eats you!" Remus yelled back.

"Wait, what!? You didn't say anything about sharks!" Roman nervously looked around.

"I forgot to tell you! Just hurry up before they get you!"

"You don't have to tell me twice..." Roman hurriedly swam to land.

~~~~~

"Okay, that's all of it," Remus said after checking everything off. "I can't believe you actually had it in you, Roman."

"Right." Roman nodded. He felt a pit in his stomach filling with guilt. He was guilty of stealing all the ingredients, but it was for everyone's sake. No one liked it when he and Virgil fought and argued.

"We'll hide these somewhere," Remus said and picked up the bag. "Roman, you get some rest. It's been a long day."

"See you then." Roman waved and went to his room.

Remus looked at the others and smirked.

"Seriously, how could an idiot like that ever be your brother?" Rebel asked.

"I have no idea." Remus shook his head. "Let's hide this in his room and tell Logan that Roman had stolen all the ingredients for the cure."

The other two nodded and they waited until Roman was asleep to initiate their plan any further.


	13. Chapter 12: Sabotage Pt. 1

Roman was sleeping in his bed when the door slowly opened. Remus looked inside. He smirked and signaled Rebel and Deceit into the room. They looked around. Roman's room was mostly red and white with golden accents, his room was also the biggest, which Remus was jealous over.

They carried the bag and looked for someplace to put it. Then Remus spotted the walk-in closet. He tip-toed over to it and opened it. He nearly gasped when he saw the size of it.

"How many clothes does a prince need...?" Remus quietly asked as the other two stared in awe. Remus nodded over to the bag. "Let's hide it in here where that prince show-off can't find it."

They nodded and carried the bag into the closet. They hid it behind the fourth set of clothes.

"Let's get out of here." Rebel said. They quickly closed the closet door and walked out of the room. Remus quietly closed Roman's room door.

"Alright, let's wait until morning to tell the nerd what happened to all the ingredients," Remus said as he and Rebel started to walk away. Remus noticed Deceit wasn't following and turned to him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute." Deceit said. Remus nodded and they walked away, leaving Deceit alone to think.

_'Why did I do that...?' _Deceit thought to himself. He looked back at Roman's door and softly sighed. _'Guess I can't do anything now other than wait for something to happen...'_

Deceit walked away from Roman's room, but he felt an odd sensation in his chest. Something that felt like what he did was wrong and mean.

He couldn't place the feeling... so he let it go.


	14. Chapter 13: Sabotage Pt. 2

It was morning and Roman was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Roman!" He heard Logan yell. Roman jumped. Logan's voice was full of anger. He walked out of his room, only to be greeted by Logan. Logan walked past him along with Remus, Deceit, and Rebel. Remus smirked to him, making Roman feel uneasy. He followed them back into his room.

Remus opened the closet door and pointed to something. Roman walked up to them. Rebel carried a bag full of stuff out of the closet. Logan looked at it and then turned to Roman.

"So it was you!" Logan yelled.

"What was me?" Roman asked.

"Oh, don't play the stupid card on me. You stole the ingredients for the potion." Logan said.

"What? No, I didn't." Roman crossed his arms. Well, what he said wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the truth.

"Then what's this?" Logan kicked the bag over and all the ingredients for the potion poured out. Roman was horrified.

"I didn't put that there!"

"Sure, you didn't. Remus told me how you wanted to sabotage the potion-"

"That isn't true!" Roman yelled.

"Yeah, right. _We're_ going to make the potion while _you_ stay here. I'll come up with something to do with you later." Logan snapped his fingers and the bag disappeared. Roman looked at Remus and the other two.

"You tricked me!" Roman yelled at his brother.

"Oh, did we? I only see that the bag was in_ you're_ room, therefore, _you _put that there." Remus said. Then Logan walked out, followed by Remus and the others. Roman looked at the ground.

His heart felt like it was on fire. As if a flame set his heart on fire. He felt pure hatred.

He felt pure hatred towards those three...


	15. Chapter 14: Truth

Deceit was in his room. He wanted to tell them the truth of what happened. He didn't know why he wanted to.

Was it guilt that he was feeling?

Maybe, just maybe... he could tell them what actually happened.

And that's what he was going to do.

~~~~~

Deceit walked to the kitchen where Logan was making the potion. He saw Patton and Virgil there as well. Virgil looked over at him.

"DeeDee!" Virgil yelled, making Patton and Logan look over.

"Hey, kiddo! How can we help you?" Patton smiled, which made Deceit feel more guilty.

"I... have something to say." Deceit muttered. Logan stopped what he was doing.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Roman... wasn't the one who stole the ingredients." Deceit scratched his arm, it was itchy from him sweating and feeling terrible for what he did.

"What...?" Patton asked.

"It was Remus, Rebel, and I who forced him to steal the ingredients. We blackmailed him into doing it." Deceit admitted. Patton looked at him for a second and then stood up. He walked over to Deceit and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for telling us the truth, kiddo... we know it must've been hard for you," Patton whispered. Deceit placed his head on Patton's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..." Deceit murmured.

"It's okay, kiddo. At least we know the truth." Patton pulled back.

"And I'm so proud of him!" A voice spoke up. Everyone turned and saw Honesty by the doorway.

"R-Rai..." Deceit looked down. Rai walked towards Deceit and lifted his head up.

"It's okay, Dee. I'm not mad. What you did was wrong, but at least you told the truth." Rai stroked Deceit's cheek. Deceit relaxed to the touch and smiled. Rai smiled and then kissed him. He pulled away. "It'll be okay, Dee."

Deceit nodded and touched foreheads with Rai.

"We should apologize to Roman..." Patton said to Logan. Logan nodded.

"After I finish this potion..." Logan said. "I just need to stir it."

"Alright."


	16. Chapter 15: The End! Or is it?

Logan had finished making the potion and Virgil was sitting on the floor. Roman was also there. Luckily, only Remus and Rebel were getting punishment since Deceit told the truth. Deceit was only going to cook dinner for the sides for a week while Remus and Rebel were going to sweep and dust the ENTIRE mindscape.

And Thomas' mind is huge. Like seriously, there are a lot of sides. There were more than fifty sides in Thomas' mind, which meant a few acres of the mindscape.

Logan placed a baby bottle in front of Virgil filled with the pink liquid. Virgil was in a bigger version of the clothes he was wearing so the clothes wouldn't be too tight on him. Virgil looked at the bottle and gazed up at Logan.

"Drink it," Logan said. Virgil picked the bottle up and drank out of the bottle. He swallowed it and had a look of disgust on his face. Then he glowed purple and started growing. He stopped growing and glowing. He put a hand to his head.

"Ow..." Virgil muttered then looked at his hands. "Huh... it worked."

Patton tackled him in a hug. "My son!"

Virgil flushed and panicked. "D-dad..."

Roman smiled and then frowned. He turned to leave, but Virgil called out to him.

"Princey? Can I talk to you?" Virgil asked and stood up. He pulled his jacket up, so it wasn't hanging off his shoulders.

"Sure..." Roman muttered. They both walked away from the others. "What do you-"

Virgil cut him off and hugged him. Roman blushed and felt his heart aching in his chest. His eyes shimmered with tears as he hugged back.

"I heard Remus blackmailing you," Virgil whispered. Roman's eyes widened.

"But... how?" Roman asked.

"I remember bits and pieces of what happened. Don't listen to anything your brother says. He's usually wrong anyway. I'm also sorry for always arguing with you..." Virgil layed his head on Roman's chest.

"I'm sorry too." Roman smiled and hugged Virgil closer to him.

"Ialsohaveacrushonyou,butlet'snotgetintothat," Virgil said quickly. Roman pulled away from him. Virgil looked at him sadly.

"What...?" Roman asked.

"I have a crush on you," Virgil muttered and looked down. Roman smiled and lifted his head up.

"I also have a crush on you, emo nightmare," Roman smirked and then leaned in. "May I?"

"I-I don't s-see why not..." Virgil stuttered and smiled a bit. Roman leaned in a bit more and their lips touched softly. Virgil placed his arms around Roman's neck while Roman's hands snaked down to Virgil's waist. Roman pulled Virgil closer. They kissed softly and passionately. Roman hugged Virgil gently as if he was fragile and would break easily. They pulled away after thirty seconds, leaving them both breathless. They let their foreheads touch and they looked into the eyes of each other.

"I love you, Virgil," Roman said.

"I love you too, dork..." Virgil said.

"Aw..." A voice cooed. They turned and saw everyone just staring at them. They both blushed.

"Ever heard of privacy?" Virgil snapped. Roman rolled his eyes and pulled Virgil into another kiss. This time, Patton and Emile snapped photos of it with their phones.

Everything did indeed turn out well for everyone.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Or did it?


	17. Author's Note: Thank You!

This story was made possible for my brain coming up with the idea!

**Brain: **Hm... you should write a story about Baby!Virgil...

**Me:** OMG THAT'S SUCH A GOOD IDEA!!!

**Brain: **No need to thank me... actually yes, thank me.

And thank YOU GUYS for reading this story! For it to get to rank 8 in Prinxiety is unbelievable! I didn't think it would get more than 100 reads, but now it has nearly 3k reads on Wattpad and nearly 2k on Ao3! As well as over 100 votes on Wattpad and over 100 kudos on Ao3!

I love you all!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But, as always, the story can't be finished.

Not without...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A SEQUEL!!!!!


End file.
